


We're Not Married

by sbdrag



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Fake Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: Sarif sends his best men to retrieve some company data from former SI scientists. Their cover? A "Marriage Revitalization Weekend" occurring at the same resort the scientists are staying in. It goes over as well as one would expect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patho (ghostsoldier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/gifts).



> Uh... hi? Apparently I have not written anything for this fandom in oh... 4 years. Oops...? 
> 
> Found this sitting around and thought I might get to finishing it. Was inspired by this post: http://pathopharmacology.tumblr.com/post/128681722037/pathopharmacology-all-i-want-in-life-is-a

“So, what you’re saying is,” Adam said, examining the floorplan of the hotel in front of him, “I need to sneak into this convention for neurobiology and steal the work of several prominent neurobiologists-”

 

“It’s not… stealing, precisely,” Sarif steepled his fingers, “The technology is ours; the men signed a nondisclosure agreement. They’re breaking contract, and I want to handle it in house. And it’s not you who has to do it.”

 

“Then why am I here?” Adam at back and crossed his arms.

 

“Because Frank needs to do the cleaning,” David started.

 

“Oh, joy,” Pritchard rolled his eyes, “Let me guess, my cover name is Leon?”

 

“And he needs protection,” Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. Well, this was certainly going to be a long weekend.

 

But, by the way Sarif was smiling a bit sheepishly, he wasn’t done, “That’s not… the only thing. It’s not actually a convention that you’re going to. The scientists are staying at a resort before the convention - that’s where you’re going to get the information.”

 

“And why does it sound like I’m not going to like this?” Pritchard asked.

 

David sighed, standing and pulling out the remote for the slide show. He clicked the button, and the slide changed from a list of names to an advertisement.

 

Adam and Frank starred. The letters “MARRIAGE REVITALIZATION WEEKEND” stood out in big, bold letters across the top, with some generic pictures of happy couples enjoying group activities like yoga and spa treatments. It was Adam who recovered first.

 

“Boss,” he said, leaning forward, “Please tell me this is a joke.”

 

“Afraid not, son,” Sarif had the grace to look a little apologetic.

 

“No,” Pritchard crossed his arms and shook his head, “I’m not doing it.”

 

“It’s not really a request,” Sarif put his hands on his hips.

 

“I’m with Pritchard on this,” Adam said, “And given how often we agree, that should say something.”

 

“I would rather pretend I was married to my dog,” Pritchard added, “And he has one eye and is missing a leg.”

 

“You have a dog?” Adam arched a brow in surprise.

 

Pritchard rolled his eyes, “Yes, I have a dog. A big ugly pit bull I can’t get to leave me alone. He kind of reminds me of you, Jensen.”

 

“Gentlemen!” Sarif said, drawing their attention back, “As I said, this isn’t a request. We need those files, and you are going to go get them. You don’t have to try and sell the act, you just have to go and at least  _ pretend _ to take part in the activities. They have a strict policy for couples that don’t comply - namely, dropping them from the program without a refund and giving their spot to someone else. Alright?”

 

Pritchard scowled.

 

Sarif looked to the heavens for help, “I will give you both an extra week of paid leave.”

 

Adam looked over at Pritchard. It wasn’t the worst deal.

 

The tech met his look, seeming to think the same thing. Then he looked back at Sarif, “Two weeks.”

 

“Done. Now, be here bright and early tomorrow – Faridah will be flying you over, and it’s a long trip,” David smiled, clapping his hands together.

 

_ That was too easy. _ Adam shook his head – clearly, the boss had anticipated the counter-offer. They should have asked for more time off.

 

Judging by the dissatisfied frown Pritchard was sporting as they left the room, the man had come to the same conclusion.

 

When they were both in the elevator, Adam cleared his throat.

 

Pritchard sighed theatrically, “What, Jensen?”

 

“What’s your dog’s name?”

 

“Really?” the tech crossed his arms, “What’s my dog’s name, that’s what you want to know?”

 

Adam fought back an irritated frown. And he would have to put up with this for a whole weekend? “Yes, really, or else I wouldn’t have asked. Besides, if we have to pretend we’re a couple, I think I would know your dog’s name.”

 

Pritchard sighed, looking at the closed doors, “Mitnick.”

 

“You named your dog after an infamous hacker?”

 

The tech shot him a glare, “And what would suggest as a better name, Jensen? Perhaps a famous film director?”

 

The Chief of Security leaned against the back of the elevator, “Fine, it’s your dog.”

 

“So glad to have gotten the Jensen seal of approval,” Pritchard shifted his weight, “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t accepted the name of my  _ dog _ .”

 

Adam took a deep breath through the nose, and let the jibe pass. They would be in close quarters for three whole days – there was no need to start off any more antagonistic than they usually were. He studied his colleague.

 

Pritchard seemed more jittery than usual. His leg kept bouncing, foot tapping like he couldn’t stay still.

 

Adam activated his CASIE mod, just to check.

 

Elevated heart rate, shallow breathing. Nothing on facial expression, but the tech was looking away.

 

“Nervous, Francis?”

 

“Why would I be nervous?” Pritchard shook his head, “I’m only going halfway around the world on a day’s notice to share a room with my most detestable colleague to play ‘unhappy couple’ with all the  _ real  _ unhappy couples that are stupid or desperate enough think a single weekend will be enough to save their failing marriages and bring meaning to their miserable lives.”

 

“Not a fan of marriage?” Adam honestly wasn’t sure what he was trying to do. He’d never seen Pritchard in a state other than irritation, so he didn’t have much hope for actually calming the man down – though it would help if his colleague was in a better mental state for the coming weekend.

 

The tech scoffed, “It’s not  _ marriage _ that bothers me – it’s the people who go to these things. They don’t put any effort into their relationships for years, then go to events like these to try and patch things up and wonder why it didn’t work when they go home and don’t change anything.”

 

“Sounds like the voice of experience.”

 

The elevator finally reached its destination.

 

Frank gave Adam an icy glare, “Don’t try to pry into my personal life, Jensen. It’s none of your business.”

 

The security chief frowned as his colleague stormed away. He knew they would have to revisit this conversation – even bad couples at least knew their partner’s parents  _ names _ by the time they got married.

 

Adam walked to his office to check for any last minute reports or emergencies. He’d rather let Pritchard have his personal life, but he would need a little information to make this fake marriage seem at least slightly believable.

 

So, hoping the head of cyber security wouldn’t be too frosty about it later, Adam pulled up his company record once he was at his desk. He briefly scanned it, looking for pertinent information. Emergency contact was listed as a brother named Terrance Whittaker. Jensen considered this.  _ Different last names? _

 

There was no other family listed, so Adam plugged the brother’s name into a search engine. He was surprised by what he found.

 

Whittaker was a men’s fashion designer. He was also black and had a net worth with more zeros than Adam cared to count. There was no way this was the same person on the form. He tacked on ‘family’ to the end of his search, and was even more surprised to find one of the first images to pop up included Whittaker and Pritchard together. He followed the link, curiosity getting the better of him.

 

Skimming the article, he learned Whittaker and Pritchard were actually brothers – same mother, different fathers. Another picture showed Terrance with his parents, Xavier and Clarice. He was holding a trophy from some kind of award he’d won on his designs. Xavier was mentioned for being a partner at a law firm, and Jensen opened another tab to search his name. It seemed he’d left that firm to found his own – Whittaker, Morrison, and Goodkind. They had a, so far, sterling reputation. A little more creative searching, and Adam learned that Clarice Whittaker was a mystery writer.

 

Adam sat back, considering. There didn’t seem to be anything to hide in Pritchard’s past – not so far, at least. He still didn’t know about the man’s biological father, but he thought he had enough to go on for now. The rest he could attempt to pry out of the tech in the morning.

 

With a sigh, he rose and shut everything down. He really hoped the two weeks of paid leave was going to be worth the unplanned vacation.

 

* * *

 

Adam was early to the helipad, a dufflebag slung over his shoulder. Faridah was already there, making pre-flight checks.

 

She smiled as she saw him approach, “Hey flyboy – or should I say loverboy, now?”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes, “Not my idea.”

 

“I know. Please, as if anyone would think this was your  _ or _ Frank’s idea,” Faridah shook her head, “Still, it is pretty funny.”

 

“How many people know about this?”

 

“Oh, you know, just everyone,” Malik grinned, “I’m kidding. It’s just me, besides you, Frank, and Sarif.”

 

“Good,” Pritchard walked up then, looking a little worse for wear with a large backpack on his back, “The less people know about this embarrassing episode, the better.”

 

Malik rolled her eyes, “It’s not that bad.”

 

“Oh really? Would you like to take my place then?” Frank crossed his arms.

 

Their pilot laughed, “I would, but I don’t have the skill set – either of them. Looks like you’re stuck together, boys.”

 

Pritchard scowled, “Lovely.”

 

Adam thought he was being melodramatic, but refrained from saying so.

 

Faridah stepped away to finish up her checks, still clearly amused by the situation.

 

Jensen took the opportunity to speak, “So, you have a brother?”

 

Pritchard glared, then sighed, “Suppose there isn’t much I can do about things I put into the company record. Yes, I have a brother.”

 

“Who owns a successful men’s fashion company?”

 

The tech made a noise between a sigh and a growl, “Yes, Terry owns a fashion company. Anything else you’d like to tell me about myself, or does your blatant disregard for my personal wishes and invasion of my privacy end there?”

 

“The only other things I know are about the Whittakers. They seem very… successful.”

 

Pritchard snorted, “A bit of an understatement, but yes, they are. Xavier was pretty pissed when I got arrested, but mother was absolutely delighted – now she had someone to ask about ‘hacker things’.”

 

“So why try not to talk about them?” Adam put his hands in his pockets, trying – for once – not to start an argument.

 

“Because I don’t like you.”

 

“No wonder our marriage is on the rocks,” Jensen looked askance.

 

Pritchard glared, “And it here I thought it was your overbearing and controlling manner. Not to mention your lack of boundaries.”

 

Adam arched a brow, “You aren’t exactly a catch, Francis.”

 

“Do enlighten me, you know how  _ deeply _ I care for your opinion, Jensen.”

 

The security officer crossed his arms.  _ So much for not starting an argument,  _ “I don’t know,  _ Francis _ , maybe we’re having problems because of your toxic attitude and incessant need to berate everything I do.”

 

“Well, at least no one will have trouble believing you two have a  _ bad _ marriage,” Faridah walked up to them, pulling a plastic baggie out of her pocket, “Here, the boss asked me to make sure you guys got these.”

 

Adam took the baggie. Inside were two plain, gold bands. He rolled his eyes, taking one out and holding the bag out to Pritchard.

 

The man made a noise of disgust, “I suppose you can’t be married without wedding bands.”

 

“So what was your ceremony like?” Faridah asked, holding her clipboard behind her back.

 

“What?” Adam slipped the ring on his finger, unsurprised by how well it fit. They did have all the measurements for his augs, after all.

 

The pilot laughed, “The people there are going to ask, you know. About the wedding, who proposed, how they did it… you should probably get your stories straight before you get there.”

 

“You’re gleaning far too much enjoyment from this,” Pritchard said, “Are we ready to go then?”

 

Faridah nodded, “All checks are done – climb aboard, gentlemen.”

 

Pritchard was the first one inside. He strapped in quickly, stowing his backpack under his seat.

 

Adam did the same with his dufflebag, but got in more sedately. He dragged the process out as much as he could, just because he could see the way it irritated his colleague.

 

Soon enough, however, they were off.

 

Jensen waited until they had been in the air a while before speaking, “Faridah has a point, you know – they are going to ask.”

 

“Good for them. I’ll just tell them what I told you – it’s none of their business.”

 

“Pritchard, look. I don’t like this situation anymore than you do – but we can at least be professionals about it,” Adam paused, then went on, “And you should probably call me by my first name.”

 

The head of cyber security sighed, “Fine,  _ Adam _ . We’ll be  _ professionals _ about our  _ fake marriage _ . Now, I don’t know about you, but I don’t think anyone would believe  _ I  _ proposed.”

 

Adam nodded, “So I did, then. Romantic dinner?”

 

Pritchard scoffed, “Please. You’re too much of a hopeless romantic to pick something so impersonal.”

 

Jensen frowned, but he knew Frank had a point. It was more that  _ Frank _ had a point that bothered him than what the point was, anyways, “It’s not impersonal, it’s a classic.”

 

“Yes, a classic – meaning it required absolutely no thought whatsoever. Just like proposing on the beach, or in a garden – romantic, classic, and  _ impersonal _ .”

 

Adam sighed in frustration, but conceded the point, “Well where would you want to be proposed to, Francis?”

 

The tech actually thought about it. He leaned back, putting his knuckles to his lips as he considered, “I don’t know.”

 

“How can you criticize my idea if you can’t even come up with anything?”

 

Pritchard frowned, “Well, considering that some of us don’t have romantic entanglements every other week-”

 

“You can’t tell me you’ve never thought about getting married.”

 

Frank looked out the window of the VTOL, scowling, “Maybe I haven’t. Maybe I’m content to live the rest of my life by myself – besides, relationships just complicate things.”

 

Adam opened his mouth to reply, then stopped himself. He frowned. He really didn’t want to pry into  _ that _ response. Instead, he had an idea, “What if it was on impulse?”

 

“What?” Frank arched a brow, looking back at his colleague.

 

The more he thought about it, the more Jensen liked the idea, “What if I proposed on impulse, during a mission?”

 

“What, over the comms?” Pritchard hook his head, then paused. He sighed, “That could actually work.” 

 

Adam nodded, “We’ll use that, then – it’s simple.”

 

“Simple is something you do well, Jen- Adam,” Pritchard smiled thinly.

 

The security head ignored the jibe, “So what about the wedding ceremony?”

 

“I’d say we didn’t have one, but Terry would kill me if I got married without having one. He’d even pay for it,” Frank shook his head, “Well, I have no religious affiliations. You?”

 

“Not really. So just a legal ceremony?”

 

“That would be what it sounds like. Where?”

 

“My parents live in the area. Your family’s from New Hampshire, right?”

 

The tech frowned, but nodded, “My mother would probably insist on having it at the estate.”

 

“Estate?”

 

“Xavier’s estate. But that just means it would be anywhere  _ but _ the estate,” Frank crossed his arms.

 

“You were a disagreeable child, weren’t you?”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re surprised.”

 

“I’m not,” Adam turned the question of location over in his mind, “What about a courthouse ceremony and a reception?”

 

Frank thought it over, “I think I could swing that.”

 

“Did we have a honeymoon?”

 

“Well, I think we both know if we  _ actually _ got married, David would insist we took the time,” the tech shook his head, “He’s such a nosy busybody.”

 

“Try telling him that.”

 

“I have – more than once,” Frank sighed, “I imagine you turned up Xavier’s illustrious career as a lawyer?”

 

Adam nodded.

 

“He showed up to represent me when I got arrested because David  _ called _ him,” Frank shook his head, “Guess what the dinner conversation is every time I go home?”

 

“I don’t seem to remember you going home for anything.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Adam thought about the one piece that was missing, “So what about your father?”

 

“No,” Frank looked away.

 

“No what?”

 

“I’m not saying anything about him.”

 

“Francis-”

 

“If anyone asks, say he died in horrible car crash. When the car caught on fire. That’s what I tell people,” Pritchard looked back at his colleague to smile coldly.

 

Adam nodded, “Alright, fine. Anything else you can think of?”

 

“No,” the tech looked away, “Wait. How long have we been fake married?”

 

The security head thought it over, “Two years.”

 

“Works for me.”

 

The rest of the very long flight was spent in relative silence.

 

* * *

 

“Time to wake up, boys!” Faridah called cheerfully over the VTOL’s speakers, “We in are about to touch down in sunny Hawaii.”

 

Adam woke up first – augments were great for getting rid of sleep fast. He had enough time to watch his colleague groggily sit forward and rub the sleep his eyes.

 

Frank grimaced – he was sore from sleeping in the VTOL seat, and felt uncomfortable in his unchanged clothes. They felt greasy now, and he was actually looking forward to getting to their resort room. Even if he did have to share it with Jensen.

 

Faridah set down in a private airfield. From there, a private car picked them up to drive them to their resort. It was a luxury spot, sprawled out over several acres on the beachfront. The events they didn’t start until the next day, so all Adam and Frank had to  do was check in and get settled. Malik was staying at a hotel near the airfield, in case things went sideways and they needed a quick escape.

 

“We’re here for the marriage revitalization weekend.”

 

Frank stood back from the concierge desk, letting Adam do the talking.

 

The clerk smiled, “Ah, welcome, to you and your husband.”

 

The tech made a small gagging noise.

 

Adam shot him a glare over his shoulder.

 

The man behind the desk cleared his throat, “Erm, yes, well, if I could just get your name and identification…?”

 

“Adam Jensen,” the security head pulled out his ID and showed it.

 

The clerk typed it into a computer. He smiled, “Ah, yes, here you are, Mr.Jensen. Just a moment while I program your room key, please.”

 

Adam shook his head. It was a good thing they were supposed to have a bad relationship – otherwise, they’d never pull this off.

 

“Did you say you were here for the Marriage Revitalization Weekend?”

 

The head of security turned to look at the woman who’d spoken.

 

She was a bit older, and pudgy. She wore a large straw hat, and a Hawaiian printed moo-moo with several leis around her neck.

 

“I… did,” Adam wished he could lie, but it was likely they’d meet again at some of the other events.

 

The woman grinned, “Oh, that’s wonderful. Me and my husband-” she turned her head, looking into the lobby, “Marv! Marv, get over here!”

 

An older man sighed, and ambled over on a cane. He had on a plaid shirt and khaki shorts, and was balding, “What is it, Louise?”

 

“This is my husband, Marvin,” the woman placed a hand on Adam’s bicep and gestured to the man, “Marv, these nice young men are here for the marriage revitalization, just like us! Isn’t that  _ wonderful _ , Marv?”

 

Marvin  _ haumphed _ , “Louise you’ve barely said two words to those boys. They aren’t interested in talking to an old bat you, leave them be.”

 

Lousie shook her head, leaning in conspiratorially, “He just gets grumpy after we fly anywhere, pay him no mind."

 

“I’ll do that,” Adam shifted his weight, trying to think of a graceful way to exit the conversation, “We also had a long flight, Mrs…?

 

“Oh, just call me Louise, everybody does,” the woman beamed, “And you are?”

 

“Adam.”

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Adam. What a lovely name – straight from the Bible, too.”

 

Marv huffed, “Lousie, can’t you see you’re making the boy uncomfortable?”

 

“Oh, hush, Marv,” Louise waved a hand at her husband. Then she smiled at Pritchard, “And who’s your lovely husband?”

 

“Soon to be ex, actually,” the man smiled thinly, “Frank.”

 

Adam rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, don’t say that! We’ve been to twelve of these events, and I just know you’ll be happy in your marriage again by the end of it!” Louise smiled, “Isn’t that right, Marv?”

 

Marv grumbled something vaguely affirmative.

 

“See!” Louise spread her hands as it if had been a resounding yes.

 

Adam swallowed the first comment that came to mind. Then he reached out and grabbed Pritchard around the shoulders and pulled him closer, “That’s why we’re here – isn’t it,  _ dear _ ?”

 

The glare Frank gave him was infamous for sending the man’s subordinates running to the basement to cry, “Right. Of course it is,  _ honey _ .”

 

“Oh, isn’t that sweet, you have pet names for each other!” Louise clapped her hands together.

 

“Mr. Jensen, your room key,” the clerk returned, holding out the card.

 

“Thank you,” Adam took it, and turned towards the elevators, “Excuse us, Louise.”

 

“Oh, of course! Go get settled in. See you at the social tomorrow!” Louise waved as they made their way to the elevator.

 

Once the doors had closed, Pritchard violently shook off Adam’s arm, “Don’t touch me.”

 

The security head sighed, “Not a problem. Just remember we’re supposedly trying to  _ save _ our marriage.”

 

“You try to save our marriage, I have a job to do,” Frank looked away. His foot was tapping again, and his hand tightened and loosened around the strap of his backpack.

 

Adam rolled his eyes, “Fine. But if our cover gets blown before you finish your job, I’m telling Sarif it was your fault.”

 

“You do that,” Frank shook his head, then looked at Adam, “And don’t call me ‘dear’,  _ honey. _ ”

 

Adam eyebrows rose briefly, “Whatever you say, dear.”

 

Pritchard made a noise of frustration, but dropped the issue.

 

When the elevator opened on their floor, Pritchard stepped out of it immediately.

 

Adam activated his CASIE mod. It didn’t tell him anything he couldn’t see with his own eyes – Pritchard was nervous.

 

The security head led the way to their room, not yet making a comment. When they were both inside, he spoke, “Have you ever been in the field, Francis?”

 

“Yes – that time I got arrested before coming to work for David,” Frank commandeered the bathroom, “Now, if you don’t mind, I need some time to myself.”

 

Adam shook his head as he heard the door lock. What was the man honestly expecting him to do?

 

The room was large, with a living area in the front and a kitchen off to the side. There was actually a door to the bedroom, which Adam opened tentatively. As he’d suspected, there was a single king sized bed in the room. He sighed – he didn’t like this, and Pritchard  _ definitely _ wasn’t going to like this. Instead of venturing further into the room, he checked the couch in the living area. 

 

It wasn’t that he was being particularly kind in giving Pritchard the bed. He just didn’t want to share a bed with the man, and he didn’t want to hear his bitching about it – or about taking the couch, because Adam knew if he suggested it, Frank would bitch about it. It wasn’t like he hadn’t slept in worse. So he took the lesser of two evils and decided to sleep on the couch.

 

Meanwhile, Frank took the time to wash off the travel grime. He hated feeling so vulnerable – and that Jensen was here to witness it.

 

He shook his head. If only they could be sure that the scientists were keeping the information on their computers, and not in usb drives – then he could do this from his office. Where he  _ should _ be right now. Not gallivanting off and pretending to be married to a coworker he detested just so he could sneak into their rooms and make sure all copies of the information were destroyed.

 

_ Why couldn’t David just send Jensen? _ He sighed. He  _ knew _ why Sarif couldn’t just send Jensen – they had no idea what kind of security the scientists had on their equipment. The head of security could hack in a pinch, but there was the distinct possibility that this would be above his level of expertise. Frank snorted.  _ Level of expertise, my ass – you don’t get to claim credit for the hardware someone else put in your head. _

 

When Frank came out of the bathroom, he’d showered and dressed in clean clothes. He saw Adam lounging on the couch and arched a brow, “Was the bed too soft for your soldier’s sensibilities?”

 

“Would you rather take this and I’ll take the bed?” Adam flipped the channel on the television. He wasn’t really watching anything, but it gave him something to do.

 

“Don’t let me stop you from playing the hero as always,” Frank picked up his backpack and retreated into the room. He closed the door behind him, and pulled out his laptop. He set it on the desk, pulling out the plug to keep it charged while he worked.

 

He made short work of the resort’s security, and searched the network until he found the rooms the scientists were staying in. He pulled up their layout and security features, checking for anything useful. He also found the itinerary for the events the  scientists were attending - a simple couples retreat - to find out when they would be out of their rooms. He saved all the information to his computer before backing out of the network.

 

Adam knocked on the door, “Hey – don’t forget we’re supposed to go to a social for the marriage thing tomorrow at ten.”

           

“Why bother?”

 

“Because if we don't go they can kick us out to make room for someone on the waiting list.” 

 

Frank sighed, closing up his work. He walked over and opened the door, “I’m guessing you mean in the morning, then.”

 

“Yeah – so you should probably get some sleep before then. If you’re stumbling around from sleep deprivation, I’m going to tell everyone you’re a raging alcoholic.”

 

“Well, you’d certainly be able to tell, wouldn’t you?” Frank sighed, “Alright – I’ll get some sleep. But after the social, I need to get to work.”

 

“They have a dinner planned that night, too – at the resort restaurant.”

 

“I do know how to  _ read _ , Jensen. Not all of us struggle with big words.”

 

Adam rolled his eyes, and turned away from the door to go back to the couch, “Just don’t be late, Pritchard.”

 

Frank snorted, closing the door behind him and locking it.

 

Jensen stripped down to his boxers and laid down on the couch, pulling a blanket over and shaking his head.  _ His paranoia is ridiculous. _

 

* * *

 

Adam startled awake, breathing heavily. He didn’t remember the dream, but it didn’t take a degree to know it hadn’t been a good one. With a sigh, he used a hand to rub his temples. His internal clock – he actually had one built into him now – told him it was the middle of the night. He got up, walking over to the bathroom.

 

The security head splashed some cold water on his face – mostly for the sensation. He looked at himself in the mirror. It still felt weird to look into yellow eyes instead of blue. He sighed through his nose.

 

Then he paused. He thought he heard… was that typing? Adam cocked his head, listening. Yes – yes, it was definitely typing.

 

With a soft curse, he went and knocked on the bedroom door.

 

Frank opened the door reluctantly after the third knock, “Can I help you, Jensen?”

 

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Adam crossed his arms.

 

“Are you my keeper now?” Frank shook his head, “It’s called insomnia – look it up.”

 

“I know what insomnia is, Francis. Did you even  _ try _ to sleep?”

 

“I can handle it. Go back to bed, Jensen.”

 

Adam stopped the tech from closing the door, “Staying up late when we have a job to do is irresponsible and stupid.”

 

Frank scoffed, “I’m used to the insomnia – I can  _ handle _ it. Besides, you’re depriving yourself of the chance to convince strangers I’m an alcoholic, remember?”

 

Adam frowned, “How often do you have insomnia?”

 

“Worried about my well being now? What, are you a method actor? Trying to get into character as the concerned husband?” Frank leaned against the door frame – there was no way from him to shut the door unless Adam decided to let him.

 

“I’m concerned that you’re going to make a mistake because you’re tired,” Jensen met his colleague’s glare with a hard gaze of his own.

 

Frank was only a little unnerved by the fact that Jensen didn’t have his shades out, “I won’t. And if I do, you’ll get to gloat to David about how you’re still the golden boy and I’m the arrogant screw up. So go back to bed, Jensen.”

 

Adam glared a moment more, then let go of the door, “Fine.”

 

Pritchard shut the door in his face without preamble – locking it once again.

 

Adam shook his head and went back to his couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied.

Adam woke up early to take a shower and get dressed. When he was done, he made sure his colleague was awake and getting ready as well.

 

Frank, unsurprisingly, was half asleep as he went through his morning routine. He put on a pot of coffee before taking a shower and changing, then had two cups before he was alert.

 

With the time they had before the social, the tech shared the information he’d gathered last night with Adam. They cross-referenced the itinerary for the marriage revitalization, and worked out a rough schedule of what they would do. Adam would stand watch while Frank looked for the information, and hopefully they would be finished by tomorrow.

 

When they’d finished hashing things out, it was about time to head down to the conference room for the social.

 

There were ten other couples signed into the check-in book when the pair arrived. Louise and Marv were near the front, chatting up two other couples. Adam and Frank unanimously decided to avoid the pair, finding a seat near the back.  

 

“I can't believe I'm doing this,” Pritchard shook his head, crossing his arms, “This was a terrible idea.” 

 

Adam rolled his eyes. _You'll get no argument here._ And if it wasn’t that all of Pritchard’s bitching and moaning was getting on his nerves, he would have said so, “It's not _that_ bad. Stop being dramatic.”

 

Frank glared, “Oh, yes, it's just wonderful,  _ Adam _ , being stuck in a room full of people I don't know and don't want to know. You're right, what was I thinking, this is just peachy.”

 

Jensen shook his head.  _ Everything else, and he's worried about the people.  _ He activated his CASIE mod anyways, scanned for any potential threats. 

 

A woman in a khaki suit with a skirt walked up to them, a folder in her hands, “Hi, I'm Jessica Moreau. I'm the couples liaison for the weekend - I'm here to make sure everything goes smoothly.”

 

Adam nodded to her, “Adam Jensen.”

 

She smiled, “Welcome, Mr. Jensen. Here, this is a more detailed itinerary for you and your husband, as well as a few other goodies. I’m sure you’ll be one of our happy couples by the time this weekend is over.”

 

“Don’t hold your breath,” Frank muttered, “Actually, do.”

 

Jessica smiled in a way that indicated this was not the first time she’d heard something similar, “Please let me know if there's anything else you need.”

 

“We’ll do that,” Adam accepted the folder, flipping it open cautiously. 

 

Jessica nodded to Frank with a smile before walking away. 

 

The tech rolled his eyes, doing his best to look unapproachable. 

 

Adam skimmed over the paperwork in the folder for a minute, then suddenly snorted in amusement.  _ He’s going to hate this. _

 

Frank glared, suspicious, “What has you so happy?”

 

Adam passed over the open folder, “See for yourself.”

 

The tech took it, and his eyes trailed the papers quickly. When he caught what Adam had, he immediately got to his feet.

 

Or, he would have, if Jensen hadn't clamped down on his shoulder with an augmented hand, “Calm down, Francis.”

 

“I'm going to kill David,” Frank fumed, speaking through his teeth, “There is no way in  _ hell _ I would take  _ your _ name.”

 

“Wait until we get back for the outburst,” Adam took back his hand, forcing the motion to be slow as not to arouse suspicion. 

 

Frank shook his head, “Outburst? Oh, I'll show him an  _ outburst _ …”

 

Adam was not looking forward to the debriefing for this mission. 

 

“Alright, happy couples! If you could please find your seats, we're about to get started!” Jessica smiled from the podium in the front of the room. 

 

The chatter cut down, and everyone wandered over to the seats set up in front of the podium. There were just enough seats for everyone. 

 

“Now, I know all you happy couples are excited to get started…”

 

Frank snorted - and not quietly. He wasn't the only one. 

 

Jessica pretended not to hear any of them, “But we do have a few things we need to go over before we can begin. Inside your folders, you'll find some liability forms…”

 

* * *

 

Nearly two hours later, Frank and Adam returned to their room. 

 

The tech almost immediately started pacing, “If I had to listen to the woman for one more minute, I think I would have…”

 

“What, Francis? Given in to violent instincts like a neanderthal?” Adam sat down on the couch. 

 

“After the fourth times she called us all ‘happy couples’, I believe it would be warranted,” the tech shook his head, “Stupid marketing pitch…”

 

Jensen found the remote had been placed on the table - likely by housekeeping - and picked it up, flipping to a random channel, “Just try to relax, Francis - we can’t get the data if you commit murder first.”

 

“Then I’ll make sure to save it until after,” the tech looked at the television screen, and snorted at the choice of baseball, “Why am I not surprised?”

 

“What do you watch? C-SPAN?” Adam leaned back on the couch, “What’s wrong with baseball?”

 

“The entire industry relies on overpaid athletes that won the gene pool lottery - well, what used to be a lottery. With all the new research into genetics, it shouldn’t be long until anyone can compete at the professional level - then it will be obvious to  everyone that they’re paying to watch a children’s game,” the tech retreated into the bedroom, “Though I suppose it rather suits the maturity level of its audience.”

 

The Chief of Security decided it was better to let the statement pass. He’d thought, after the entire mess at Panchaea, that they’d made some headway into friendlier territory. But when he’d returned, Francis had been just as acidic as always. 

 

* * *

 

Dinner had them set up with another couple at their table. Everyone was paired off to get to know each other. 

 

Adam and Frank were seated with a couple named Mary and Zoey. 

 

Mary was chubby, and constantly smiling. She wore bright clothing, and several necklaces and bracelets at once. She had dyed her curly hair bright blue, with darker roots. It matched her blue eyes. 

 

Zoey was tall and thin. Her hair was black, and fell straight to an angled cut at her chin. She was quiet and poised, dressed smartly in a dress shirt and pencil skirt with no jewelry. 

 

There was no dress code for this dinner, so Adam and Frank had dressed much as they always did. However, this seemed to backfire for one of them.

 

“Is that a Terrence Whittaker design?” Mary gushed, upon seeing Frank's jacket.

 

The tech shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “It is, actually.”

 

Adam arched a brow. 

 

Mary laughed, beaming, “I knew it! Oh, I just love his designs. He's the only designer my wife and I can agree has great tastes. Isn't that right, sugarpea?” 

 

Zoey nodded noncommittally. She was typing on her phone, seemingly unaware of the rest of them, “His designs do have a large amount of functionality.”

 

“We usually disagree on designers because my little gumdrop here has to have functional designs - they can't  _ just _ be pretty,” Mary laughed again, “Is he your favorite designer?”

 

Frank frowned, shifting uncomfortably again.

 

“They’re brothers,” Adam added helpfully. 

 

Frank sent him an icy glare. 

 

Zoey actually looked up.

 

Mary  _ squealed _ , “Terrence Whittaker is your  _ brother _ ?” 

 

Pritchard sighed heavily, “Yes, Terry is my brother.”

 

“Did he design that jacket just for you, then? I haven't seen it in any of his catalogues before.”

 

Adam looked at the tech. 

 

Frank sent him another dirty look, “He did. Insisted, actually.”

 

Zoey set down her phone, folding her hands over it, “I remember you now - your picture was in the article from when he won Menswear Designer of the Year.”

 

“It was - Terry insisted on the photo, too. He’s… very big into family,” Frank picked up his wineglass and took a drink, looking away. 

 

“I find it strange that such a public figure, with an insistence on family, would not have been at his brother’s wedding - an event the press would surely cover if he were to attend,” Zoey tilted her head, watching them carefully. 

 

Frank hesitated. 

 

Adam didn’t need augments to tell him his colleague was panicking, “I asked him to keep it a secret.”

 

Zoey looked at him. Now that she was facing him, he could see that she had bionic eyes, “Really?”

 

Adam rested his hands on the table, “I’m not comfortable with publicity.”

 

The woman glanced down, catching the augments. She looked up again, and inclined her head, “I see. I apologize if I came off as… interrogative. Mary tells me it is something I need to work on.”

 

Frank sighed, taking another drink of his wine. 

 

Adam resisted the urge to shake his head. The man was an open book. 

 

“It’s ok, honeybear, you’re trying,” Mary beamed, “So how did you two meet?”

 

“We work together,” Adam took the lead, activating his CASIE mod. It was clear that improvisation was not one of Frank’s strong suits. 

 

“How cute! An office romance?” Mary leaned forward, eyes sparkling. Her delight was entirely genuine.

 

“Something like that,” Adam glanced at his colleague. 

 

Frank bit the inside of his cheek, then turned back to the table, “Adam actually got his job because he was recommended by his girlfriend at the time.”

 

Mary gasped, “A love triangle? Oh, how scandalous!”

 

“Mary, they have yet to say if there was love triangle,” Zoey laced her fingers together on the table. All her readings were neutral, “Do not get ahead of yourself - you’ll probably be disappointed at  the mundanity.” 

 

“We broke up before I started working for the company, ” Adam glared, but he had shades to cover it. 

 

“What happened?” Mary asked. Her concern was also genuine, “Oh, I'm sorry, is that too personal?” 

 

Adam shook his head, “It just didn't work out,” he moved his hands under the table, unable to keep them from balling into fists.  _ I couldn't trust her anymore.  _

 

“Are you sure the reason you're here isn't that you're repeating the same mistakes?” Zoey asked, picking up her wineglass and taking a delicate sip. 

 

Adam felt his eyebrows raise, “Excuse me?”

 

Mary gently swatted her wife's arm, “Zoey! What a cruel thing to say!”

 

Zoey shrugged, setting her glass back down, “If they actually want their marriage to work, then they have to face the truth - even if it is cruel.”

 

“It's not that.”

 

Everyone at the table turned to look at Frank. 

 

The tech cleared his throat. 

 

Jensen’s CASIE mod was analyzing away - while it had been picking up Pritchard’s obvious nervous before, it was now reading… regret. The security chief stored that information away for a later discussion, surprised to see such a reaction from his acerbic  coworker. 

 

“He's not… making the same mistakes.” 

 

Adam blinked. He’d been expecting the follow up even less than the initial defense,  “Thanks.”

 

Frank scowled. The CASIE readout switched to irritation, “Don't read too much into it, Adam. It just means you're making a plethora of  _ new _ mistakes instead.”

 

_ And we're back. _ Jensen thought to himself.  _ It's like he's allergic to being nice. _

 

Zoey shrugged, “At least you learned from last time. Most people don't.”

 

Mary beamed, taking her wife's hand, “Aw, you're such a softie, poodleface.”

 

Frank nearly choked on his drink at that one. 

 

Zoey smiled softly, entwining their fingers. It didn’t take the CASIE mod to recognize the love in the expression - not that it hurt, “Only for you.”

 

Adam looked between them before clearing his throat, “If you don't mind my asking, you two seem…”

 

“Well adjusted?” Zoey arched a brow. The mod read null again. 

 

Mary laughed, “Oh, we're not having problems - we just came because it seemed like fun!”

 

“Good for you,” Adam was a little surprised that he meant it. It was good that someone here was happy, at least. 

 

Then the meal arrived, and they all ate in relative silence. The conversation picked up again when they were finished. 

 

Being a few wineglasses in made Frank a bit more open to conversation. “... and then he knocked the kid into the pool - Xavier had to pay his parents back for the cellphone.”

 

Mary laughed, “Who knew Terry Whittaker was such a rough and tumble kind of person?”

 

Frank nodded, “Captain of the football team in high school and quarterback in college - his degree is actually in business. Most people assume he has something artsy.”

 

“I'm not surprised,” Zoey leaned back in her chair slightly, “The general impression of male fashion designers is that they are effeminate.”

 

Frank nodded, “I'm aware. Terry has plenty of stories about surprising his clients and fans.”

 

“Is he seeing anyone? No one ever says,” Mary leaned forward. 

 

Frank snorted. “That's because he's dating a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader and it ruins that effeminate perception.”

 

Mary laughed, “Which one?” 

 

“Beatrice Snowdale.” 

 

“Oh, she's so cute! They must look great together!”

 

“Well, I only met her once, but she makes Terry happy,” Frank smiled into his wineglass. 

 

Adam was watching the conversation more than participating. He'd never seen this side of his colleague - the one that wasn't snapping at everyone in eyesight. The CASIE mod, for once, was reading the tech as relaxed. When Mary had gotten him talking about his brother, something about the tech had softened around the edges. 

 

The expression he had now was soft, too. Adam didn't even know Pritchard knew  _ how _ to actually smile like a human being. 

 

“When was the last time you talked to him?” Mary asked. 

 

Frank's expression turned into a scowl, and he took a drink, “Last week. We… had an argument over the phone.”

 

“Oh, well, I hope you two make up soon.”

 

“We usually do.” 

 

“It is getting late,” Zoey stood, “It was nice to make your acquaintance, gentlemen.” 

 

Adam stood, holding out a hand, “You, too.”

 

Mary giggled, standing as well, “Besides, I'm sure you two have better things to do with your night than talk to us,” she moved her eyebrows suggestively. 

 

Frank seemed to be having bad luck with timing that night, and choked on his drink. 

 

Adam bit his tongue to keep from saying anything. He forced a smile, and waved them both goodnight. 

 

When the women had gone, the security head sat back down, “Alright there, Francis?”

 

“Just fine,” the tech’s voice was hoarse, and his eyes were watering. He shook his head, finally clearing his throat, “We should get back to the room.” 

 

Adam nodded, standing.

 

On the way out of the restaurant, however, they ran into Louise and Marv.

 

“Hello again, boys!” Louise smiled, walking over to put a motherly hand on Adam's arm, “Did you enjoy your evening? Marv and I had dinner with the  _ loveliest  _ little couple-”

 

“We're doing fine,” Frank snapped, walking on. 

 

“Excuse me, Louise,” Adam said, stepping away gently to follow. 

 

Louise laughed, “Oh, I see - don't let me keep you from your fun, boys!”

 

Adam shook his head, just barely getting on the elevator before the doors closed. 

 

It didn’t help that Pritchard was holding down the ‘close door’ button. He waited until the doors had closed to mutter something, “Do people have nothing else on their minds?” 

 

“We are  _ married _ , dear.” 

 

The glare Pritchard sent him was flat out murderous. He refrained from speaking until they were back in the room, “The thing that amazes me is that  _ anyone  _ actually  _ believes _ I’m married to  _ you _ .” 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Adam frowned, crossing his arms. 

 

Frank scoffed, “Please, you couldn’t be more obviously straight without wearing a sign around your neck.”

 

“Yet you’re the one who choked on your drink at the suggestion that we were sleeping together.” 

 

“Not because you’re a  _ man _ , Jensen - because you’re  _ you, _ ” Pritchard shook his head, moving into the bedroom and sitting at the desk, opening his laptop, “And you’re not my type.”

 

Adam snorted, grabbing his bag and following behind, “What type is that? Deaf and blind?”

 

“Very funny, Jensen. You should start a comedy routine - all you’d have to do is show up and try to act clever.” 

 

“Just trying to figure out how enough people are interested in you for you to have a type.”  

 

Frank snorted, “We can’t all be  _ lucky _ enough to fall into bed with partners that throw themselves at us every other week - some of us have to have  _ standards _ .”

 

“And what are your standards, Francis? A pulse?” Adam took off his shoes and pulled a novel out of his bag. 

 

“If you’re so interested in my love life, Jensen, why don’t you just wait for me to leave the room so you can try to hack my computer and read my emails about it?” 

 

Adam rolled his eyes. He still hadn’t heard the end of that one.  _ You’d think I’d sent a company wide email with his dumb script attached. _ He settled on one side of the bed, leaning back and pulling up his novel, “Fine, forget I even said anything.”

 

“I always do.”

 

Adam tried to settle down and read his novel, but part of the conversation continued to bother him, “I don’t sleep with everyone that throws themselves at me.”

 

Frank scoffed, “Katrina Sutherland.”

 

“That’s one person.”

 

“And how long before you and Megan slept together?” Frank turned in his seat to raise his eyebrows at Adam.

 

The security head frowned, “Fine, that’s  _ two _ people. And exactly how many times have your so-called high standards gotten you laid?”

 

Frank turned back around, “I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

 

Adam snorted, “Right. You’re just using this standards thing as an excuse for being a virgin, aren’t you?”

 

Pritchard slapped his hands on the desk in agitation, “If you really must know, you’re not my type because I prefer to be the dominant one in the relationship.”

 

Adam’s grip on his novel loosened enough for it to tip onto his stomach. He blinked, for once completely floored.

 

Frank waited, fingers drumming on the desk, “Well? Is your curiosity sated? Or should I ask if your ego is assuaged, knowing that your rugged, manly presence is the turn off?”

 

“You what?” Adam was still trying to wrap his head around that one. Francis Pritchard. Dominant.

 

Frank turned in his chair, crossing his arms, “Go ahead, Jensen. Laugh. This must all seem like a big joke to you – the muscle-headed ex cop able to take down three men without breaking a sweat, hearing that the skinny hacker prefers to be dominant in a relationship.”

 

Adam frowned, considering, “I didn’t say that.”

 

“But you’re thinking it,” Frank shook his head, “Like I said, go ahead – it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve heard it.”

 

Jensen sighed, “It is a little hard to believe.”

 

The tech rolled his eyes, “You don’t say.”

 

“Look, I’m sorry I pressed – you’re right, it’s none of my business,” Adam picked up his novel again, staring at it as if it held the secrets of the universe.

 

“Oh, so we can stop talking because  _ you’re _ uncomfortable now?” Pritchard scowled.

 

Adam looked up at him over the top of the ebook, “Like I said, I shouldn’t have pressed.”

 

“You’re right, you shouldn’t have – but you did, and I don’t feel like letting you off so easily,” Frank crossed one leg over his knee, “Do you know how difficult it is to start this conversation?”

 

The security chief retracted his shades to rub the inside corners of his eyes, “No, Francis, I don’t – why don’t you enlighten me?”

 

“The men looking for a dominant partners are usually looking for men like you – big, burly, look like they could lift a pick-up truck one handed. And the ones that are attracted to me aren’t usually looking for a dominant partner.”

 

_ Francis Pritchard is gay. _ Adam added that tidbit to the growing list of ‘things-I-did-not-want-to-learn-about-my-coworker-today’. The aug forced himself to look at his colleague, though his hand continued to pinch the bridge of his nose.

 

“And then, when I find someone who just might be open to it, I have to have this conversation,” Frank leaned forward, “Do you have any idea how disappointing it is to work up to  _ this _ conversation and have someone laugh in your face, Jensen?”

 

“I can see how that would be frustrating,” Adam let his hand drop, “Are we done now?”

 

Pritchard glared a little longer, then sat back and turned around.

 

The security chief sighed, “When this is over, you should take your two weeks of leave to go get laid.”

 

Frank shook his head, “You just have to have the last word, don’t you? Were you even listening to anything I just said?”

 

“I generally try to ignore what you have to say, Francis,” Adam tried vainly to actually read his novel, “Maybe if you were a better in bed, you wouldn’t have such a hard time finding a partner.”

 

Pritchard turned around again, pointing accusingly, “I’ll have you know that I’ve never had a single complaint about how I am in bed!”

 

Adam rolled his eyes, “Maybe they just didn’t want to hear your bitching about how hard it is to find someone to sleep with.”

 

Frank questioned the wisdom of continuing this conversation, but he was still just tipsy enough to say to hell with the consequences and say what was on his mind, “Oh, finding someone to sleep with isn’t the problem – trust me, I have a reputation.” 

 

“A reputation for what? The most bitching and moaning in bed?” Adam knew he was going to regret wherever this conversation was going the minute he’d asked. 

 

“Funny you should mention moaning - it’s generally all I hear after the first five minutes,” Frank crossed his arms, smirking. 

 

_ I really should stop talking _ . But Adam just couldn’t stand the smug look on the tech’s face, “What? You don’t narrate how bad your partner is the whole time?”

 

“It’s hard to do that with a dick in your mouth,” Pritchard immediately realized this had been the wrong thing to say - but the look on Jensen’s face made it almost worth it. And he wasn’t about to back down. 

 

Adam cleared his throat, “You have a reputation for giving head?”

 

The tech was inebriated enough to appreciate embarrassing the security chief without considering the repercussions of his impromptu sharing hour, “Did you put that together all by yourself? I’m impressed, Jensen.” 

 

Adam tried to think of a way out of this conversation - any way, really. His mouth apparently missed the memo, “They were probably just finding a way to get you to shut up.”

 

Frank snorted, “Believe what you want, Jensen. Just because you’re so straight you couldn’t give a decent blow job to save your life…”

 

Adam scowled. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was insulted - he was straight, there was no reason he  _ should _ know how to give a blow job - and he’d probably just agree if it were anyone else. But this was Francis Pritchard, and he didn’t want to give the man  the satisfaction of being right, “If you can do it, it can’t be  _ that _ hard.”

 

Pritchard laughed - actually laughed. He sat back, smirking, “Well, if you’re so confident in your abilities, Jensen - prove it.”

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“You heard me. Prove. It,” Frank’s smirk turned into a smug smile. He didn’t believe for a moment that the other man would rise to his challenge - more than likely he’d storm out of the room and pretend the conversation hadn’t happened, “Unless, of course, you don’t think you’re up to the task.”

 

Adam stood up before he had time to second guess himself. He tossed the ebook back on his bag and stomped over stiffly to his goading colleague. He made it as far as getting on his knees before he hesitated.

 

Frank arched a brow, trying to appear expectant. If he were completely sober, he’d likely end this himself - but he wasn’t completely sober, nor was he about to back out of his own challenge and let Jensen win - no matter how stupid it had been, “Going to  chicken out now?”

 

Adam glared up at him. Then he forced himself to look down.  _ Why did I let myself get pulled into this? _ With a sigh, he made his hands move, unbuckling Pritchard’s belt and undoing his pants. 

 

_ Good god, he’s actually going through with this.  _ Frank swallowed. He’d still half expected the security chief to run away when it came to the actual task. 

 

Adam tried to tell himself that this couldn’t be that hard - he’d been given blow jobs before, he just had to do what the women in his past had done. But the harder he tried to remember, the fuzzier the details got. Staring at another man’s flaccid penis was causing him to draw a blank. 

 

“Staring isn’t going to do anything, you know,” Frank recrossed his arms, trying not to lose his own nerve. 

 

“Shut up, Francis,” Adam started with touching - touching was much safer than jumping straight in. His augmented hands could still feel everything just fine, but his moves were hesitant - uncertain, with jerky stops and starts. 

 

Frank thought about taking pity on his colleague and stopping this, but for some reason his tongue felt stuck to the roof of his mouth. It was like he was watching a train wreck - he knew it wasn’t going to end well, but he couldn’t look away. 

 

Adam wasn’t getting very far - his ginger attempts at stroking weren’t having any effect, and he was so out of his element that he couldn’t reason out what he should do next. So he braced himself and tried the only thing he could think of - actually putting Frank’s dick in his mouth.

 

Pritchard covered his eyes as his colleague tried to perform a blow job -  _ try _ being the operative word. After several minutes of honestly embarrassing incompetence, the tech sighed, “Jensen, stop.”

 

The security chief didn’t need to be told twice, sitting back on his heels. 

 

“You’re  _ really _ bad at this, you know that?”

 

Adam rolled his eyes, getting to his feet, “I guess you’ve proven your point.”

 

Frank looked at the other man through his fingers, then jumped on an impulse, “Sit on the bed.”

 

Jensen crossed his arms, “What?”

 

“Just do it, Jensen,” Frank tucked himself away and bucked his pants. 

 

The security chief thought about arguing, then sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. 

 

Frank pushed out of the chair to get on his knees in front of his colleague. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was doing this, but he felt compelled by his own stubborn pride to add salt to the wound. 

 

“What are you doing?” Adam put his hands on either side of his waist, holding onto the edge of the mattress. 

 

Frank snorted, already setting to work on the other man’s pants, “Proving a point.”

 

“You’ve already proved-”

 

“No,  _ you _ proved that you  _ can’t _ give a blow job - now I’ll prove that I  _ can _ ,” Pritchard looked up, pausing, “Unless, of course, you’re worried about how much worse I’ll make  _ your _ poor showing seem.”

 

Adam grit his teeth. If there was one thing the tech knew how to do well, it was push his buttons, “By all means, continue.”

 

Frank snorted, and set to work. There was nothing hesitant about what he did - he took Adam’s cock into his mouth straight away, his hands reaching further to message the aug’s balls. 

 

Adam flinched in surprise - he’d expected at least a little wariness. But no, his colleague clearly knew what he was doing, and didn’t shy away by an inch. 

 

Pritchard wasn’t at all surprised that his ministrations worked - the cock in his mouth was hardening. He just tried to forget whose it was as he used one hand to start pumping near the base, dragging his mouth down towards the tip. 

 

Jensen gripped the blanket over the mattress, breath getting shorter as Frank continued to use his mouth and fingers in inventive ways. Had hadn’t counted on the man’s tongue being wicked in more ways than one. 

 

Frank put his considerable skills at giving head to use, massaging the underside of Adam’s dick with his tongue as he bobbed his head up and down the shaft, feeling his own body reacting to the act. His cheeks flushed as he heated up, blood travelling south. He pulled back to breathe, still using one hand to stroke up and down Jensen’s prick. 

 

Adam groaned when Francis started sucking him off again. He closed his eyes, hands twisting the blanket as they clenched shut. He wasn’t about to admit it, but it had been a while - and the tech  _ was _ good at this. Quite possibly the best he’d had - not that he was going to admit  _ that _ , either. 

 

Frank could tell when Adam was getting close, and picked up the pace for it. His own cock was starting to press against his jeans - the whole reason he was  _ good _ at blowjobs was that he  _ liked _ giving them. He resolved himself to a long shower when this was over. 

 

“ _ Dammit _ , Francis-” that was all the warning Adam managed to give before he came with a groan. 

 

The tech took Jensen’s cock to the hilt, swallowing the man’s cum as he slowly pulled back, making sure to get all the aftershocks of the orgasm. When he pulled off completely, he wiped his mouth and stood, “ _ That’s _ how you give a blowjob.”

 

Adam half opened his eyes, panting as his muscles relaxed. His vantage point let him see the erection his colleague was sporting without issue.  _ Of course that would happen now. Well, I’ll show that smug asshole that two can play at this game.  _

 

Frank turned, intending to go to the bathroom and take that shower, but instead found himself pulled back - falling into Adam’s lap, “Hey!”

 

The security chief wrapped one arm around Frank’s waist, and palmed the man’s erection with his free hand. 

 

The tech groaned, taken off guard. One hand grabbed the wrist of the hand around his waist, Adam’s other arm thread through the gap between them. Frank’s other hand grabbed the blanket next to his side, twisting the fabric under it. 

 

“I might not know how to give a blowjob,” Adam said, voice low and right in his colleague’s ear, “But I do know how to do this part.”

 

Frank gasped as augmented fingers found their way into his pants, brushing the top of his erection and sliding down. 

 

“Unless you want me to stop?”

 

The tech huffed a sigh, then slowly forced his hand to let go of Adam’s wrist. Hands shaking, he undid his belt, followed by his pants. The he let his hands rest on either side, getting out of his colleague’s way, “Still trying to… play the hero and pretend chivalry isn’t dead?”

 

Adam snorted, but then turned to the task at hand - literally, as he stroked up the hard shaft of Pritchard’s cock. The men were about the same height, so he had to rely on touch rather than sight to know what he was doing, “Who said this was reciprocation?”

 

“Then what-” a panting breath, “-would you call it?”

 

Adam swiped his thumb across the leaking head of the erection in his hand, spreading the precum down the shaft, “Proving that there are a lot of things I know how to do,  _ Francis _ \- and not all of them involve punching people.”

 

Pritchard still had the wherewithal to roll his eyes, but his breath hissed between his teeth as Jensen’s other hand moved from around his waist to fondle his balls,  _ “Shit.” _

 

Adam smirked - cursing already was a good sign. It was still strange to be handling another man’s junk, but at least he knew the fundamentals this time. 

 

Frank’s arms were shaking with the effort of keeping still. He didn’t want to look so vulnerable that it only took a little stroking and massaging to get him off - or give Jensen the satisfaction of seeing him writhe. He bit his tongue to stop a moan, squeezing his eyes shut. 

 

Adam could feel his colleague practically vibrating against him. He picked up the pace, still careful to keep his augmented speed and strength in check. 

 

“Fuck,” Frank could taste blood in his mouth - but it wasn’t stopping the way his muscles were rapidly tightening, like a spring about to be set loose. He knew he wouldn’t last long like this,  _ “Fuck.” _

 

The quiet curse was Adam’s warning, uttered right before Frank came over his hand.  He slowed his tempo, getting in a few more leisurely strokes before pulling his hands away. 

 

For a few minutes, neither of them moved. Frank was panting, recovering his wits and muscle control. 

 

And then the tech stood, abruptly marching into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. 

 

After about a minute, Adam heaved a sigh, staring up at the ceiling.  _ What the fuck just happened? _

 

Frank gripped the edge of the counter, staring at his hands as his mind raced with intangible thoughts that slipped and slid like silver fish against each other, breaking apart and coming together but never quite forming a clear image. Slowly he raised his head, and met his own gaze in the mirror, “What the  _ fuck _ did I just do?”

 

By the time Frank gathered up the courage to walk out of the bathroom, Adam had returned to the couch, lights off in the common room.  

 

The head of cyber security let out a soft sigh of relief. As quietly as he could, went into the bedroom and closed the door. He changed into a pair of sweats and a tee shirt, then climbed into the bed

 

It was a good amount of time before either of them was able to get to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoey and Mary are OCs I originally made as a Bolian/Vulcan couple in a Star Trek fanfic that I borrowed from myself, lol.

**Author's Note:**

> I have like 2 more chapters done but I need to reformat for here and I should already be in bed so that'll probably be tomorrow.


End file.
